Why did I choose this life
by Kaori-Kiada
Summary: The rest will come as I write it. A story about Maraih and Rei, Kai and Emily. Character death>>Maraih
1. The letter

Why did I choose this life?  
  
Dear White Tigers July 3, 2004  
  
Why did I choose this life? That's the question I keep asking myself. It's been two years since the Blade Breakers took out BIOVOLT and two years since the team separated. Even though they stay in touch I always worry about them. But especially Rei, even though we're room mates, I worry every time he leaves the apartment. In the apartment lives myself, Rei, Kai and Emily.  
  
Even though you wouldn't guess it, Emily and I have become inseparable friends. The only time we're apart is when we're out with our boyfriends. We started to get really close after we lost our bit beasts, and even though we got them back, we're still the best of friends.  
  
Now for our apartment, between Kai and Rei's jobs as run way models we managed to get a two bedroom apartment, it's pretty big though. We paid for our home with the money that our models made doing fashion shoots, both Kai and Rei make about $900 per shoot and they do approximately four shoots a month. Emily and I share a room and the guys share the other room. And by now you probably have guessed that Rei is my boyfriend. That and Kai and Emily are a couple.  
  
Since the last time I saw you a lot has happened. Rei and Kai(with a lot of convincing from Emily) are both models. As for Emily and I, we work at the New York academy of Beyblading. In other words we are teaching the students how to master Beyblading. We also volunteer at the orphanage. We make about $486 a week(separate), so we have a pretty high income.  
  
Hope to see you soon  
  
Your friend Maraih 


	2. My Friends

My Friends

"Mariah," Rei called, "Where are you?"  "Hi Rei," I called as I tackled him to the ground.  "Hi," he wheezed.  "SO… How did the fashion show go?" I asked. "We did great and Kai and I were offered a contract for the magazine 'Fashion Daze'." "FASHION DAZE," I cried, "NO KIDDING that's the hottest Fashion magazine in New York."  "I knew you'd be happy!" Rei laughed.  "Home." Kai said as he walked in the door.  "KAIIIIII," Emily cried as she came flying out of our room and tackled the unsuspecting Kai.  Rei looked at me then at Emily.  "You guys were planning to do that weren't you?"  "What do you mean bye that?" I asked innocently.  "Yeah?" Kai asked.  "You did the same thing to me when I got home Mariah," Rei blamed.  Emily and I laughed.  "We got you guys!" Emily and I giggled in unison.  "Yeah Yeah you did," Kai said as he and Rei started to walk towards Emily and I.  Still giggling my best friend and I started to back away from our smirking boyfriends.   "You wouldn't dare," I whined even though I knew they would.  "GET THEM!" Kai yelled as he pounced on Emily.  "NO," Emily laughed as Kai started to tickle her.  "REI, NO, REIIIIIIIII!" I screamed as he landed on me and started to tickle me.  "STOP," I cried as my laughing turned to crying for mercy.  "Had enough yet?" Kai asked.  "Yhess," Emily and I pleaded.  "Say please," joked Rei.  "Pleeaaassssseeeeeeeee," we giggled.  "We'll get them back later," I whispered to Emily who nodded in approval.  "So how does 'Subway' sound?" questioned Rei.  "Fine, Just so long as we order!" replied Kai, "I don't trust them."  We all laughed.

When we arrived at 'Subway' we gave Kai our orders then sat down.  "How was your guy's days?" Rei asked Emily and I.  "Good! The older class received a shipment of new Beyblade parts, so we spent a good portion of the day upgrading and modifying the students blades." I answered.  "Mariah here's your soup and drink, Emily your 'cold cut trio' and Rei your 'chicken marinara'," Kai said as he handed us our orders and sat down.  "You guy's sure aren't eating much! Is there something your not telling me?" Emily asked.  "Oh nothing, Rei and I are going out later!" I giggled and ruffled Rei's hair.  "Mariah, Emily and you should go to the mall and get a new outfit for your date tonight," suggested Kai as he winked at Rei.  "That's a great  idea!" laughed Emily, "Your paying though."  "Fine," sighed Kai as he handed his girlfriend his credit card.  "Mean while I'll get Rei ready."  "Sounds good to me," I said as I grabbed Emily's hand and dragged her off to the mall.

"Hey Lee is that who I think it is?" Kevin asked.  "I think so," Lee said.  "Lets scare them!"  "Fine," sighed Lee.  He, Kevin and Gary snuck up behind the "unsuspecting" girls and…

got hit in the faces with the girls purses.  "What do you think your trying to do? And what do you want?" I yelled as Emily and I realized who we had hit.  "Lee," I cried, "What are you doing here?"  "We got your letter and decided to come and see you," Kevin whined as he covered his face with his hands to hide the red. "What we weren't expecting was to be bashed in the face with your bags."  "Sorry, but you shouldn't have tried to scare us!"  "It was Kevin's idea," tattled Gary.

After a while of catching up Emily and I found out what Rei and Kai had been hiding from us for the last few months.  They had been planning a reunion with the rest of the Blade Breakers, the All Stars, the Majestics and the White Tigers, and if the Demolition Boy's came the them also.

                        We never did make it to the mall, and I never did go out on my date with Rei.    


	3. My Thoughts

My Thoughts

Walking home I found out that since I chose to stay with Rei, that I hadn't missed much.  When we got home Emily opened the door and we were greeted by all of our friends.   "SURPRISE!!!"    My face lit up as I saw all the people I hadn't seen since BIOVOLT went down.  "Mariah, Emily how are you?" Max and Kenny asked.  "Great!" we answered.  By the end of the night Emily and I had been hugged by Robert, Kenny, Max, Oliver, Enrique, Michel, Eddy, Steven, Johnny, and Tyson. Even Tala and Bryan came, but said that their team mates had something come up.  It was a totally awesome surprise Rei and Kai had planned and Emily and I didn't have the heart to get them back from earlier.  We stayed up dancing and hanging out till a little past ten then the party calmed down, and we all headed for bed.  The Majestics and All Stars stayed in the living room and the White Tigers and Tala and Bryan stayed with Kai and Rei.

After lying on my bed for about half an hour I started thinking as well as writing in my beloved Diary. ***If my life is so good with my friends and all them why do I hurt so much and why am I so confused.  I know I have great friend that care about me so much and I should be totally happy, but I'm not.***  I stared at the roof for a while then continued.*What would everyone do if I died or just disappeared? Would they worry or would they even care?  I never liked the idea of suicide or even the idea of dying.  To tell you the truth I'm terrified of dying.  Suicide is permanent! I don't think that most people who commit suicide just want to die, but instead just want away out and don't realize that if they die there's no way to reverse it.  I'm only 17 and I don't even have a will yet.*  I start to cry.  I end up getting out of bed and dressing and walk to the park.

When I arrive at the park I head for one of the tree's near the pond, and sit down.  Then I remember what I wrote in my Diary yesterday. *Would I be remembered when I die?  I'm normally so happy. So why do I always think about death?  Should someone like me with so much to live for and friends that care about me so much, even want to die?  Why is there even death? Stupid question.  Why did I choose to stay with Rei?*  I start crying again. *Life isn't fair!  Right now I could slit my wrists with my jack knife, or go and overdose on Tylenol, or throw myself off a bridge or something.  I could die so easily.  But I hurt too much, and I'm so confused.  I love life so much, that I hate it.  I could imagine the headlines now 'Young woman found dead in Central Park, Friends can't understand why she died.'  Then I think about Rei, and Emily my best friend and then I think about the White Tigers, Lee would die if anything happened to me.*  I start to cry harder. *Why do I want to die so much and do I really want to die.  I never thought about how my death could affect my friends.  It would hurt them so much if anything happened to me.  How would they get over it?  But their young still they could manage.*  After calming myself down I decided I wanted coffee.  So getting up I headed to the nearest 'Coffee Shack'.   


	4. Death waits for no person

Death waits for no person

"Where is she?" whispered Rei.  "I don't know exactly." Answered Emily, "She left a note saying she went for coffee."  "The 'Coffee Shack'," Kai said. "Lets go!"  So they headed to the 'Coffee Shack' to find Maraih.

"A coffee please, Judy,"  I asked.  "Here you go Maraih," she said as she handed me my coffee.  "Every one Freeze, this is a hold up." A man yelled, "no one move or someone will get hurt!"  In fright Judy screamed and the man turned.  "STOP!" I cried as I jumped in front of Judy, there was no way I was going to let Max grow up without his mother.  "I said no one move!"  I knew that what I had just done might give Judy a chance. The man pulled the trigger, the coffee place went 'dead' silent.  I stood there for what seemed like an eternity, nothing moving and then the door was thrown open, and Rei, Kai and Emily ran in. At this the man ran past Rei and Rei realized what happened. "MARAIH," he screamed and ran over to me, by now I was on the floor.  My chest felt as if it were on fire.  "Maraih speak to me," Rei cried. I hated seeing him like that.   "I-I wanted to die, but not now, not like this," I stuttered.  "Why?" Emily said as she started to cry, "Why would you want to die?" Her eyes looked at me questioningly. "I-I don't know," I coughed. I looked at Kai for help, but saw that he to way crying, "Maraih," he whispered.  My friends love me! Rei took my hand and held me.  "I-I don't, I don't want to die," my grip tightened then went loose, Rei knew I was dead. "Maraih, MARAIH," he screamed in pure pain.  My friends cried for me and then I noticed that I was watching all of what was happening, I saw myself dead and I saw my friends pain.  But I couldn't do anything but watch.

My death made the morning news and was on the front page of the 'New York Times'.  Head lines stated that a member of the world famous White Tigers had been shot and killed in a local coffee shop.  The White Tigers had become famous because they were in all the newspapers that reported on the world champion ships.

"I can't believe she's gone," Rei said as he wiped away his tears.  "She's at peace now," Kai whispered to his best friend trying to comfort him.  My funeral had a huge turn out, more people than I had ever expected. I guess you could say I was lucky I got to watch my own funeral. I was dead, but I wasn't.  *I'm an angel.*  I decided.  Then I noticed my friends were going through my stuff, and also that everyone from the 'reunion' was still at the apartment.  "Hey guys look what I found," Emily stated as she held up my Diary.  *Drat, I thought I had hid that better.*   I thought.  "Is it Maraih's?" Rei asked.  Emily nodded.  "What does it say?" questioned Max. ***Note to self , when ever Max dies remember to thwap him for being so snoopy.*** 


	5. My Diary

My Diary

"This seems to be where it starts,"  Emily said as she opened my Diary and started to read to everyone.  I sat next to Rei to listen, to what had taken me years to write.

Dear Diary                   August 10th, 1990

            Today Rei beat sixteen blader's in a row. And he didn't even have to repair Drigger once.  He has to be the best Beyblader in the village.

Dear Diary                   Nov. 3rd, 1991

            Today Lee, Rei, Kevin, Gary and I formed the White Tigers. Now our little village has its first and own Beyblading team.  I finally found you so I decided to write a new entry.  And since the last time I wrote in you Rei has gotten even more cute, but it's not like I'm going to tell him that. Whoa the last time I wrote in you was over a year ago!

Dear Diary                   Feb. 23rd, 1994

            I found you!!!  I so thought that I had lost you. So sorry. Today Rei got the White Tiger bit beast instead of Lee, I was so happy but I'd never want to hurt Lee by saying so.  I only think of Lee as a big brother, but Rei that's totally different.

Dear Diary                   Feb. 24th, 1994

            Rei left. Last night Rei left our village, and he took the White Tiger with him.  Just when I thought that everything would be back to normal.  Lee is furious,  not only had his grandfather given Rei the White Tiger, but Rei left us. It hurts so much to know I never told him how I felt.

Dear Diary                   Sept. 12th, 1999

            I miss Rei so much, it's been like five years since I last saw him.  I never stop thinking about him.  As for Lee, he seems to hate Rei more and more each day.  I hurt so much and I don't understand why he left.  Sometimes I think I hate him for hurting me but I don't, I really don't.

Dear Diary                   May 26, 2002

            I saw Rei to day!  He was with a new team,  I think they called themselves the Blade Breakers.  He looked so hot!! Just as I remembered him.  And for once I don't hurt.

Dear Diary                   May 29th, 2002

            Today I battled Rei, my team went up against the Blade Breakers.  I battled Rei and of course he won…I let him win.  Then Tyson(who is really annoying) went up against Lee.  Their match came out as a tie so a fourth match was used as a tie breaker.  Rei fought that one.  Low and behold Rei won.  Finally Lee understood why his grandfather gave the White Tiger to Rei, and he was no longer angry at Rei either.

Dear Diary                   Nov. 12th, 2002

            Russia is so **BIG**.  I hope I can see Rei today, and I so can't believe that the Blade Breakers made it to the world championships.

Dear Diary       Nov. 13th, 2002

            I saw Rei today, I met up with him at one of the parks.  Then he took us to meet his team and a new one.  The other team is called the All Stars and one of the members is a really snooty girl named Emily. Funny Kai wasn't with them.  My team and the All Stars had a friendly match which ended as a tie, and Emily arrggghhh I hate her. But Lee and Michael(A/N: *Sorry for my spelling error in the last chapter) sure get along well.

Dear Diary                   Nov. 15th, 2002

            I lost my Galix(sp?) today, but that's not all, yesterday Emily and her entire team lost their bit beasts. We lost our today.  How could Kai be so mean??? Anyway I guess Emily isn't so bad, I mean I understand what she's going through.  Kai is going CRAZY!!!!

Dear Diary                   Nov. 25, 2002

            Rei was terribly injured in his match against Bryan today, he's so stubborn.  He did win though!! And is going to make a full recovery, which is all that matters.  Bad news is though Drigger is gone, the match finished him off. Kai was sure worried for Rei.

Dear Diary                   Jan. 3rd, 2003 

            REI ASKED ME OUT!!!!!!!!! OMG! How I Love him,  I just can't seem to tell him that though.  I so can't believe he asked me out. Also Kai actually asked Emily out.  Go figure Kai actually likes people, who would have guessed.

Dear Diary                   March 6, 2003

            Today we finally bought our apartment! Rei and Kai, about six weeks ago were offered jobs as run way models and they accepted.  So Emily and I chose the place that we liked and the boys bought it for us.  Emily and I also got jobs at the Beyblading academy.

Dear Diary                   June 14th, 2003

            Life is so great!!! So why am I so sad?  I just don't understand.

Dear Diary                   Dec. 25, 2003

            Merry Christmas!  Another year almost through. I wear a mask no one really knows me.  I always seem so happy, but I'm just not.  Christmas this year reminds me of all the Christmas's I went through without Rei.  Both he and Kai got called away for a fashion shoot today so there not even here, I miss Rei.

Dear Diary                   Feb. 1st, 2004

            Rei and Kai are planning something,  but Emily and I can't guess what it is.

Dear Diary                   July 10th, 2004

            For the past few months Rei and Kai have been planning something and its driving me and Emily CRAZY.  Would I be remembered when I die?  I'm normally so happy. So why do I always think about death?  Should someone like me with so much to live for and friends that care about me so much, even want to die?  Why is there even death? Stupid question.  Why did I choose to stay with Rei?*  I start crying again. *Life isn't fair!  Right now I could slit my wrists with my jack knife, or go and overdose on Tylenol, or throw myself off a bridge or something.  I could die so easily.  But I hurt too much, and I'm so confused.  I love life so much, that I hate it.  I could imagine the headlines now 'Young woman found dead in Central Park, Friends can't understand why she died.'  Then I think about Rei, and Emily my best friend and then I think about the White Tigers, Lee would die if anything happened to me.  Why do I want to die so much and do I really want to die.  I never thought about how my death could affect my friends.  It would hurt them so much if anything happened to me.  How would they get over it?  But their young still they could manage.

Dear Diary                   July11th, 2004

            If my life is so good with my friends and all them why do I hurt so much and why am I so confused.  I know I have great friend that care about me so much and I should be totally happy, but I'm not**.  **What would everyone do if I died or just disappeared? Would they worry or would they even care?  I never liked the idea of suicide or even the idea of dying.  To tell you the truth I'm terrified of dying.  Suicide is permanent! I don't think that most people who commit suicide just want to die, but instead just want away out and don't realize that if they die there's no way to reverse it.  I'm only 17 and I don't even have a will yet.

"That's all there is," said Emily.  "Can I see?" Rei asked.  Emily nodded and handed Rei my Diary.  Taking out a pen he wrote:

Dear Maraih                 July 15th, 2004

            We will always remember you! And love you. Signed:

Rei, Kai, Max, Tyson and KennyThe Blade Breakers

Lee, Kevin and Gary The White Tigers

Emily, Steven, Eddy and MichaelThe All Stars

Robert, Johnny, Oliver and EnriqueThe Majestics

Tala and BryanThe Demolition Boys

JudyThanks for saving my life, my friend

*Thank You* I said but no one heard me say it.


	6. Together again

Together Again

63 Years later

"Rei do you remember Maraih?" Kai asked his best friend who was on his death bed.  "Yes," Rei replied. "Everyday…good bye my friends."

BEEEEEEEEEEEP

I smiled happy to have had the chance to have seen my friends who I cared so much for grow up.  I watched them everyday of their lives, even when some of them died.

"He's gone," the nurse said as she unplugged the monitor and walked out of the room.

"Good bye Rei," the group of people whispered to their long time friend.  "There together again," Tyson sighed.  Everyone smiled and remembered the night their lives were changed forever.

Emily and Kai smiled at each other and remembered the night they had lost their best friend.  Emily clutched the Diary close to her heart, smiling she looked at her daughter and granddaughter.  Maraih never had the chance to meet them.  But I had, everyday of their lives I had watched over them.  Looking up at Kai Emily said, "Its good to know their finally together."

Kai sighed, he wished that Maraih had been there with Rei, so he wouldn't have been so sad, "Their happy."

Opening his eyes Rei noticed a girl with bright pink hair smiling at him.  "Maraih?" he asked. I nodded.  "Am I dead?'  "Yup and it sure took you long enough do get here," I laughed.  Looking around Rei saw he was among his friends. "Judy joined me a few years ago and so did some of our friends." I told him.  "Kenny and Johnny?" "Yes, when they were killed in the car accident, Michael was here too."  "Kevin?" "Yup him too….though I could have done with out him."  "Rei got up laughing and then hugged me.  "I missed you," he said.  "I never left your side," I smiled.  "Rei?"  "Yes?" "I love you!" I told him.  "I love you too, always have."  Then he kissed me, all my life I had been waiting for this moment and for once in my life I wasn't scared or hurting.

Rei was buried next to me, we watched the entire funeral.

"Its not very often you get to see your best friends funeral," I said. "Especially then both of you are dead!"

The End??? 


End file.
